clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Plo Koon
Plo Koon was a long-lived Kel Dor Jedi Master and Jedi Council member from the planet Dorin before and during the Clone Wars. Plo Koon was respected as one of the greats by Darth Maul and the Council made him a lifetime member over a decade before the naboo blockade by the trade federation, after council member and former master, Wookie Tyvokka was killed. Biography Rising Malevolence After the destruction of the Star Destroyer Laudable and other Republic battlegroups Plo Koon was sent to investigate aboard the Triumphant and if possible, to take down the new secret weapon. The Triumphant was spotted by Grievous in his new flagship, the ''Malevolence'', however before they could engage Grievous Koon's entire fleet was disabled and destroyed. Plo Koon and a few clone troopers escaped in pod 1977. A Dorch class pod hunter then attacked them, releasing rocket droids. Plo Koon saved only three clones, as all other pods were terminated. Plo then boarded the Twilight. Shadow of Malevolence Plo's forces then united with those of Anakin's and with new Y-wing Bombers, they cut through a Nebula to outflank the Malevolence. During their shortcut, however, the group encountered Neebray Mantas. Plo warned Anakin ahead of time, yet was unable to stop them from slightly damaging Shadow Two's ship. The squadron held off against the Malevolence, and was able to do some damage before reinforcements arrived. The ensuing battle was temporarily stopped when Padmé Amidala arrived to make a peaceful solution, but this failed, yet she escaped and the Malevolence was destroyed. Holocron Heist Plo Koon served in two battles of Felucia. With the first battle, he led his gunships and V-19 Torrents pass a Separatist blockade to aid Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka on the battle below. Plo then helped on the Grievous assault on Felucia. He, Anakin, Ahsoka, Wolffe, Rex, and the 501st along with the Wolf Pack destroyed the Separatist defenses. Plo led Anakin, Rex, and the 501st on the attack on the base as Ahsoka led Wolffe, Comet, and the other Wolf Pack troopers. R2 Come Home Plo Koon also participated in the hunt to capture infamous Boba Fett. Plo and his droid were holding a meeting with other Jedi until R2-D2 intruded and showed a message of Anakin dying on the crashed Endurance. ''Plo took Ahsoka and the Wolf Pack to Vanqor and rescued Mace Windu and Anakin before the bridge of the ship collapsed. Plo ordered Wolffe to call a medical crew over to attend the two injured Jedi. Lethal Trackdown Plo later presented Windu and Skywalker a message from Boba and his mentor, Aurra Sing, to Mace. Aurra had three prisoners, and she demanded to agree with terms with Windu if not each soldier goes down. Aurra first shot Commander Ponds. Plo and Ahsoka both went into the underworld of Coruscant to seek information until Ahsoka heard a rumor that someone was murdered on Florrum. Padawan Lost Later during the war, Plo Koon returned with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano to Felucia, and led the Wolfpack and to take over the outpost. Nomad Droids Plo Koon and the Wolfpack were sent to rescue Master Adi Gallia on General Grievous's ship. Commander Wolffe rescued her and the found C-3PO and R2-D2. Plo Koon said Wolffe would love to hear about the droid's story, much to the commander's frustration. Escape from Kadavo Plo Koon along with Admiral Cobrun, Commander Wolffe traveled aide Skywalker and Tano to freed Togruta slaves. Crisis on Naboo Plo Koon was part of the Jedi security force protecting the Chancellor at the Festival of Light. Citadel Rescue Plo Koon was part of the Citadel rescue team to extracted the survivors from the Citadel along with Jedi Masters Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto and Adi Gallia. Master Tiin, Gallia and Fisto would provided cover Koon's Gunship so they can extract the team. A War on Two Fronts Plo Koon is present when the Jedi Council received a message for help from Lux Bonteri and the Onderon Rebels. Sabotage Koon was sitting with the council when Yoda assigned Anakin and Ahsoka to work on solving the mystery behind the Temple bombing. The Jedi Who Knew Too Much Koon attended the funeral of the six Jedi who perished at the Temple and was later at a briefing by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was describing the new Separatist attack. To Catch a Jedi After Ahsoka was accused of a crime she didn't commit, Admiral Tarkin reported to the Jedi Council of what happened at the prison. Master Koon, not believing that Ahsoka would do the things being described, disbelieved him, but Tarkin dismissed his beliefs as "irrelevant". The Council then dispatched Koon, Anakin, Wolffe, and Rex to hunt down Ahsoka. She was apprehended and brought back to the Temple by Koon and Anakin. The Wrong Jedi While the Council discussed with Tarkin what will happen with Ahsoka, the Council wanted to hold a traditional Jedi trial, but Tarkin requested, per the Senate's orders, that she be expelled from the Jedi Order and turned over to the Republic for a military tribunal. Kenobi tried to convince the Council to stand with Ahsoka, but his pleas fell on deaf ears and they summoned the young Torguta to the Chamber of Judgement. There, Plo Koon inquired as to why Ahsoka was seen with Asajj Ventress, and Ahsoka explained that she thought Ventress was helping her to prove her innocence. Believing Ahsoka to be guilty and deciding to do as the Senate asked, the Council banned her from the Order and stripped her of her Padawan rank to be given a military trial. Plo Koon accompanied the rest of the Council to the trial and witnessed when Anakin brought in the true culprit of the attack - Barriss Offee. Barriss admitted to causing the bombing and was ordered to be imprisoned by Palpatine. Back at the Temple, Plo Koon humbly apologized to Ahsoka for her expulsion and treatment by the Council. Koon and with the rest of the Council, asked for her to return to the Order. Anakin offered her Padawan braid made of silka beads, but to Plo's and the rest of the Council's surprise, she declined. She left due to not having faith in the Council or herself after what had happened. Anakin followed Ahsoka from the room and Kenobi was about to follow him, but was stopped by Koon, knowing that what was about to happen was between Anakin and his former Padawan. The Lost One Plo Koon, alongside other members of the 104th Battalion, was sent on a mission to discover the source of a faint distress signal. Upon finding the wreckage of a Jedi shuttle, Plo Koon discovered the lightsaber of the deceased Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas and subsequently ordered the entire crash site to be returned to Coruscant. Appearance Like all Kel Dors, Plo Koon could not breathe oxygen or carbon dioxide and wore an antiox breath mask and protective goggles. His thick skin was an orange brown color that could withstand the pressure of a vacuum for a short amount of time. Koon was usually seen wearing a simple brown cloak with a light tan vest. Abilities and Powers Plo Koon was a scientist and an advanced user of the Force, being able to use a number of basic Force techniques including jumping and pushing, yet like Anakin and Mace Windu, could also "Force Crush". Some of his abilities were argued to be too close to that of dark side Force techniques, such as his use of "Electric Judgment", a green or orange variant of Force Lighting that allowed him to crumble a Droideka at point blank range and incapacitate any organic oponent. Additionally, Koon was a master of telekinesis, being able to lift and move objects without so much as a hand gesture. Master Koon also possessed the unique ability to alter the elemental and ionic composition of the space around being able to lower or raise the temperature or change the density of the air itself. He also mastered the difficult force technique Malacia. Vehicles and Equipment Lightsaber Plo Koon had great skill with almost any type of lightsaber, including a twin bladed saber gauntlet, which connected to his arm. He used this weapon on almost all occasions, including almost every recorded fight that he participated in. Sometimes he even used a blue Shoto, or short blade. In his long service, he owned 2 fraditional lightsabers which were known to house cobalt, yellow and orange-brown synthetic adagen crystals at various times. His fighting form was a creative, elegant, precise and clinical variant of Form V Shien. Starfighter Plo Koon used a blue Delta-7B starfighter with white stripes which he, like Saesee Tiin, chose to customize. This fighter had a wider front than most, and fit into a single fuel celled hyperdrive ring. Koon utilized this customized color scheme to camouflage against the atmosphere on bright skied planets. Behind The Scenes Plo Koon was named by George Lucas in honor of Nick Dudman, who's son was nicknamed "Plonkoon". Appearances * *The Hidden Enemy *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)]] *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Holocron Heist *Children of the Force *Senate Spy *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *Grievous Intrigue *R2 Come Home *Lethal Trackdown *Assassin *Witches of the Mist *Overlords *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Gungan Attack *Nomad Droids *Escape from Kadavo *Crisis on Naboo *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *A War on Two Fronts *The Gathering *Secret Weapons *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *Conspiracy *Orders *The Disappeared, Part I *The Lost One *Voices *The Big Bang *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kel Dor Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Council Members Category:Jedi Generals Category:Wolfpack